User talk:Yru17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Littlefoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 04:30, May 14, 2011 Hi it's me Disneydaniel93 your posters of your upcoming Land Before Time crossovers are great same goes for the posters of your upcoming SpongeBob crossovers can you do more posters of your Land Before Time films like the Star Wars saga? Well, I already started doing posters for the first four Land Before Time/Star Wars films plus The Clone Wars, but I will upload these soon. Hey yru17 it's john horton can you try to put in some guest stars for Littlefoot Meets The Prince Of Egypt coming soon when you try to get started with the littlefoot's adventures series in the near future? A Message From BrerJake90 Hi, yru17. BrerJake90 speaking. I just want to say I'm sorry for all things I've done since we started to know each other. I was still holding my grudge against Ellen Douglas for all the things she did and I was on a different Wiki called Scratchpad Wiki and I notice she used your name on movie spoofs articles there. I know you don't do movie spoofs like LionKingRulezAgain1, LionHeartCaptain, and Startanica. Toonguy500 03:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions to Yru17 Can CoolZDane use Timothy and the crows in his "Danny's Adventures" team? TheCityMaker 18:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I already found that out in my personal message. Hey your yru17 right im John Horton and i watch the pooh's adventures series and you have upcoming pooh's adventures, spongebob's adventures and littlefoot's adventures series soon right? and do you have enough guest stars for Pooh's adventures of Avatar (James Cameron Version)? I think that's enough guest stars for the film, although I have a few more guest stars to add to it. Hey. CoolZDane want you to abandon Danny and Sawyer out of "Spongebob Squarepants Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame" so he can put it up for its 15th Anniversary, OK? TheCityMaker 18:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If I get to download Photoshop, I can remake the poster and perhaps replace them with Terk and Tantor from Tarzan. Hey, what should I guess guest star for some Yogi Bear's Adventures series? TheCityMaker 23:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you guest star Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five in the 3 Dinosaur/Ice Age crossovers? Can you try to get Lewis And Wilbur from meet the robinsons in some of the pooh's adventures or littlefoot's adventures or spongebob's adventures and maybe ash's adventures series? Wait a minute is there any guest stars For Littlefoot Meets The Prince Of Egypt? Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Sure, Yru17. I will have Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot absent in Pooh's adventures of Free Willy. I'll think about it. I want to see your movies Hey yru17! When are your movies coming out? I never got a chance to see them. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I am going to guest star Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Penguins of Madagascar, Baloo, Marsupilami, Professor Owl (from Disney Sing Along Songs), Roger Rabbit, Toucan Sam and Iago onto Winnie the Pooh and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom. And by the way, I have a film request for you. Do you think you can make Pooh's adventures of Pirahna 3D (guest starring Littlefoot and his friends, Ash and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carols, Tim, Wanda, Pheobe, Dorothy Ann and Keesha)? And on Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company when you guest star Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, for some of Tennessee Tuxedo's lines, can you dub him with Don Adam's voice (from The New Scooby-Doo Movies) and Inspector Gadget's voice (since they're all voiced by Don Adams), please? Yeah, I was thinking about making Ronald McDonald crossovers with those three versions of Fantasmic!. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Hey Yru17, I really wanted to edit the list of movies, but it wouldn't let me because it is locked. Can you help me, please? I could try. Thank you so much, man. And I'm probably going to guest star me, Wakko, Dot, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten and Alex Whitney onto Ronald McDonald and Barney's Great Adventure the movie. Hello YRU17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I want to talk you, I really want to you, please write back as soon as you get this massage. Hello Yru17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I waited so long to finally talk to you for the first time, when you get this massage please write back, see you soon, bye. hello the names reese please to meet you yru17 RichardTerminator 03:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your friend RichardTerimator. Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I'm not sure yet, man, but I will let you know. Okay? Request for Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I have a request for Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company. Can you also guest star Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, MewTwo, Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C3P0, R2D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader and Boba Fett into the movie, please? Thank you so much. And can you make Oliver as Garfield's younger relative, please? Respond to your question about Pooh and Spyro 1) Maybe 2) Sure Sure, I will have this film to take place after Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company, Littlefoot's adventures of Oliver & Company and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Oliver & Company. Winnie the Pooh and Spyro Hey Yru17. It's YakkoWarnerMovies101. Guess what? I am going to make Pooh's adventures of Spyro the Dragon, Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Year of the Dragon before Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Pooh's adventures of Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Isn't that cool or what? Maybe. I don't know. Sure, that's a great idea. Winnie the Pooh and Free Willy Sure. Okay. Okay, I'll try to do that, dude. Spyro the dragon No, I didn't know you were going to make Spongebob crossovers with the spyro series. That is so cool. Did you know I am planning to make Pooh's adventures of Schoolhouse Rock! soon? Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. Can you make a poster for Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, please? I think it was great. I don't know if that would work. I think Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley will already meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Can you also guest star Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash and Woody Woodpecker onto Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company, please? And can you make Oliver as Garfield's younger relative, please? Well, okay. Sure, that's a great idea. Hey Yru17, I am going to guest star Ash and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, the penguins of Madagascar, the mighty morphin power rangers, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carlos, Tim, Wanda, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ronald McDonald and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, the Physco Rangers, the Bowser family and Ranamon onto Pooh's adventures of Spyro the Dragon and Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Isn't that cool or what? Well, I'm not sure about this. I don't think that would work. You know, Franklin and King Gunga are on Ronald McDonald's team. I hope you understand. Sure, that's a better idea. And don't put any guest stars in the Dinosaur/Ronald McDonald shorts. You know, I am doing the Ronald McDonald's Adventures series. And yes, I am planning to do the Ronald McDonald/Land Before Time Sequels and the TV series. Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I need your help. Can you send me the download links for the footage of Bowser and his family, please? I tried asking Daniel and Bowser, but they didn't respond. And as for the Follow that bird movie, I might make changes of the guest stars for this film. 1) Well, my friend, LionKingRulezAgain1 uploads the video onto megaupload and sends the download link to me. 2) Sure, you are more than welcome to re-edit a Land Before Time crossover with Follow that Bird. :) And can I guest star Ash and his friends into Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street: Follow that Bird? I'll tell you later. Okay? It's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night. I'm not sure what the other guest stars for the film are going to be yet. But I'll let you know. Okay? Hey Yru17, I am going to have Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Year of the Dragon to be like Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Isn't that cool or what? No, I haven't seen those films yet. No, I haven't. Not yet. Anyway, for Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, I was thinking about also adding Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ichy and Dil onto the movie. I am also going to have Ichy and Dil to work for Ripto. Isn't that cool or what? Sure, why not? Sure. Okay. Hey Yru17, it's Yakko. Sure, I might guest star those characters into the movie. And I have a Pooh's Adventures film request for you. Can you make Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons: The Principal and the Pauper (guest starring Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, her students, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Tito, Georgette, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Velma, Daphne and Fred), please? Sure. I'll let Ratiganrules know that you're planning to make Spongebob crossovers with the Jurassic Park movies and I'll try to remove all the mature content from the Jurassic Park movie when I make Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park. That's great. Thank you. Hey Yru17, this is YakkoWarnerMovies101. Sorry I haven't been talking to you. I had so many things going on. Please forgive me. I think I will find some replacement guest stars for Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. And I'm not sure if I can do posters for the heroes and villains of your Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles. I hope you understand. Ash Ketchum Meets Scooby Doo Hey. I hear your doing Your own Pokemon/Scooby Doo Movies. But is it OK If Aladar and his Friends & Family guest star in them? Please? No, they will not be in these films and there are four reasons why. 1. Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. 2. Aladar, his family, and his friends will guest star in my Land Before Time crossovers with the first two live-action Scooby-Doo films as well as the other Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo films. 3. I'm also planning to make Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. 4. The only guest stars I planned for Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins are SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. EU GOSTARIA DE VÊ-LOS (I would like to see them.) I'm referring to "Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me" and "Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", that way I can watch them censored. Thank you. By the way, come look at this site: http://walnutsprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Walnuts-Projects_Wiki Do excuse me for not having it look good like the other ones, but I don't know if I can do it. Do you plan on having "Pooh's Adventures of Hairspray" up sometime? Interstate2011 23:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A message from ToonJoey34 Hey, I've seen all the Pooh's Adventures you're doing and I was wondering, nothing personal, but aren't you going a little overboard with all the Pooh film-making. Because I kind of wanted to help out with a few of them, unless you still don't want me to. Please respond back. I've got two questions for you. 1. What do you mean "a little overboard with all the Pooh film-making"? 2. How in the world would a Pooh's Adventures creator help a Pooh's Adventures re-editor do some of his films by becoming a "co-editor" (since I don't really "make" them, I just edit them just for fun)? Reply to Yru17 1. Well I've seen your list of films you were "re-editing" and it's extensive, you have more Pooh's Adventures than any of us. 2. I could help write the script, that's how. Besides, I really want something to do with some of those. Plus if you're just editing them, then who makes them? I mean if you're just editing them, it's not like it's gonna be on YouTube, is it? Respond back. First of all, I wasn't aware of that. Second, I already thought of having the Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time shorts become episodes of the Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time TV series. Third, I actually do make them. It's just that my parents don't want me to claim that I made them because they're concerned about copyrights. Besides, I'm still trying to get permission to make them and upload them onto YouTube. Just because I edit them does not mean they won't be on YouTube. If you don't believe me about the films being "re-edited", then just so you don't get too confused, go look up trailers for two of my future Pooh crossovers like Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska and Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and one of my non-Pooh crossovers like Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy on my YouTube account and they'll say "a re-edited film by yru17" instead of "a yru17 film". 2nd Reply Well I still would like to help on certain films. These are the films I've had in mind (the ones in Bold I really would like to help with): *''Pooh's Adventures of Box Office Bunny'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants'' (remake) *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who?'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Day Ever'' *''Pooh's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Corpse Bride'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bon Vayage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets WALL-E'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Igor'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Sponge Who Could Fly'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: I Was a Teenage Gary'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Fry Cook Games'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Gift of Gum'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Shanghaied'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Tea at the Treedome'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlantis SquarePantis'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Despicable Me'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Frankendoodle'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Texas'' *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Chimps Ahoy'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *'Pooh's Adventures of The Polar Express' I know I want to do a lot, but I'd really appreciate it if you let me write scripts for these. Please let me co-edit? Please respond back. Well, okay, but I've got to remind you. 1. I already completed the Pooh shorts with the SpongeBob episodes "Scaredy Pants" and "Christmas Who?". 2. I guess Pooh's Adventures of The Little Rascals will not be preceded by a short film because I decided to have Pooh's Adventures of Box Office Bunny become part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company. 3. Every use of mature content (including every use of profanity) must be removed from Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie because I'm using the FX airing of the film, which already censors Bart's privates when he skateboards to Krusty Burgers naked. Also for the film, I want the words "damn", "hell", and "crap" to be replaced by the words "darn", "heck", and either "dirt" or "junk". Messages from CoolZDane Why can't I do "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" but just "The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin"? You can't be serious. But shouldn't it take place sometime before "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance"? Well, I just thought of an idea. Maybe you should have Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin take place after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (with Genie joining Genie joining the Jungle Adventure Crew) and before Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo (which features the Aladdin characters as guest stars). And you should also have Danny and the Berenstain Bears Meet The Little Mermaid and Danny Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit take place after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (with Sebastian and Roger Rabbit joining the crew) and Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo (which also features Sebastian and Roger Rabbit as guest stars). What are you meaning? How does "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" take place after "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance" and before "Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo"? Look it in this page. Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance will explain how Genie, Sebastian, and Roger Rabbit meet the Cats Don't Dance characters and Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Iago will already know Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo, which explain how Sebastian and Roger Roger meet Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers. It's kinda like how I decided to have my other upcoming film Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood take place after DisneyMovieLover103's film Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin, making Genie an old friend of Robin Hood and Little John. You mean like time travel or something else? Time usually doesn't matter, but yeah, something like that. But how? Well, unlike most already-released Adventure films, my Littlefoot's Adventures films will be time-travel films, so these films will show Littlefoot and his friends using a cave called The Time Cave to time travel to many wonderful places. Anyways, for example, Ash Ketchum and his friends from Pokémon faced Maleficent (one of the Disney Villains) for the fist time in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (animated) and will face her again in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. What about "Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures"? Do they have Time Travel? Yes. And I also figured that DisneyDaniel93's old film Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time was a time-travel journey for Pooh and the gang (although they time-traveled offscreen) since it features dinosaurs. Dinosaur time was a very very long time ago. I know. That's why Legoland1085 and I figured that before Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, Pooh and his friends met Doc Brown from Back to the Future and tested faulty machinery in order to visit a world of dinosaurs. That's also why I figured that no dinosaur would even exist in Pooh's time, even during the Pooh's Adventures Series. Well, I've never known/seen "Back to the Future" before, okay? Okay. By the way, did you know that I will be doing Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (guest starring Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Pete, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth)) in the near future? Hmmm...I don't know About "Danny Meets Oliver & Company", the kittens at the beginning of the film ("Once Upon a Time in New York City") may be Danny and Sawyer's sons and daughters, right? They will be. And just to remind you, Danny and Sawyer will already be in Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company, so you might want to rename your film "The Berenstain Bears Meet Oliver & Company". What if after "Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company", maybe Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita could join Danny's team as well, okay? Okay. Anyways, since I'll be doing Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance and you'll be doing a spoof of The Land Before Time in the near future, can you also make a Berenstain Bears crossover film with The Land Before Time? What about Actual Factual? Would he have a time travel machine or something? BTW, what if it's "The Berenstain Bears Meet Oliver & Company"? And after that, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita may join Danny's team, right? And they may make their first debut in "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin", right? For the one about Actual Factual, yes, he would have a time machine to take bears to the prehistoric past. For the first part about the next question, then The Berenstain Bears it is. For the second part, yes, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita. For the last, I don't know because Genie will meet Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company. What do you mean? You mean Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita can't be in my "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" film? Actually, they can, if you have that film take place either before or after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company (with Genie joining the Jungle Adventure Crew) and RatiganRules' upcoming film Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company (with Jafar as villainous guest star). What do you mean that? You mean "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" takes place before "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company"? Sure. Something like that, which means you can let LionKingRulezAgain1 know that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company can take place after Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin, making Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita old friends of Genie. And you also might want to have your film take place before Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company (which features Aladdin and Abu as guest stars, making the five dogs their old friends). Messages from DisneyDaniel93 Hey Yru17 it's me DisneyDaniel93 I heard that you're gonna guest star the Madagascar Penguins in your Land Before Time/Aladdin and the King of Thieves and I notice that Bowser is guest starring them in his Pooh's Adventures version well if he dosen't remove them in his guest starring do you think you can replace them with The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, and Miss Piggy)? I'm not sure. It depends on when I will work on my Land Before Time/Muppets movies. Also, there are 3 reasons why I don't want to cut The Penguins of Madagascar out of Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. 1. They're guest starring in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. The poster for the movie has The Penguins of Madagascar on it. Look the poster on the film's article and see what I mean. 2. I thought I wanted the Aladdin storyline to be straight. 3. I don't even have Photoshop at all. I would only do these posters at school. Please come back! Excuse me when are you going to make movies? I really miss you & your videos. Do you have them on privite? Be cause we Youtube users need you.